Wishes Really Do Come True
by Tasaika
Summary: NEW CHAPTER is UP!Some wishes were never meant to come true, right? Well when Cagalli makes a wish out of sadness and anger it sends Athrun's heart, shattering into thousands of pieces. Mostly Athrun and Cagalli, some Kira and Lacus!
1. Chapter 1: The Trip

Okay, heres my 2nd fic .

Here are some of my goals for this fic: Relistic Review Goal - 100 Reviews , Ideal Review Goal - 150 Reviews, Update ATLEAST every week.

and thats all I have to say.  
now for the First Chapter of Wishes Really Do Come True

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Summary** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some wishes were never meant to come true, right? Well when Cagalli makes a wish out of sadness and anger it sends Athrun's heart, shattering into thousands of pieces.

**Extra Info: **This is a Angst/ Romancestory**... NOT a fantasy  
**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Wishes Really Do Come True** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Chapter 1: The Trip** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amber eyes slowly blinked as a blonde haired girl slowly woke from a deep slumber. She rolled over to on her side to face her prince charming. He had midnight blue hair and the most gorgeous emerald eyes. She stared at his charming features for a few minutes before getting up to go to the bathroom. She came a few minutes later to find that the bed was empty, so she walked down the hallway and turned into the kitchen to find him standing at the sink, gulping down a glass water.

"Did you sleep well" he asked, putting his glass in the sink.

"Yeah" she said while stretching and yawning.

"Do you have anywhere to go today?" he said, walking towards her

"Yeah, Kira wanted me to stop by sometime today to talk about something" she said, trying to remember if there was anything else.

"Oh, you wouldn't have seen my pendant, it wasn't on the dresser where I left it." She said, looking at him suspiciously.

-silence-

"You have it… don't you" she said, glaring at him.

"How'd you know?" he said pulling the small gold pendant necklace from his pajama pocket, waving it in front of her face.

"I just knew that you had it" she said, trying to grab the necklace from him but he jerked away from her grasped and quickly back away from her.

"If you want it, you'll have to get it" he said, waving the pendant once again in front of her face teasingly.

"Your mean" she pouted, pursing her lips.

"You're just as mean if not meaner" he chuckled.

" Am not!" she retorted heatedly.

"Oh yes you are" he said, still chuckling.

"Proof?" she said, slowly walking towards him.

"Well for starters, there's that time were you tried to kill me with your cooking." He said smartly, backing away.

"First of all that was a accident, and I've told you many time before I can't cook for beans! And besides that, that was almost two years ago!" she shouted.

"There's also that time you left me with all the chores to do" he said, continuing to back away. The blonde said nothing and continued to approach the midnight haired man who back all the way into the bedroom.

"Athrun, don't make me hurt you, give it back" the blonde said heatedly.

"Why, what's so special about it anyway?" he said, examining the pendent.

"You should know! You're the one that gave it to me in the first place!" she said, extending her arm to swipe it out of his grasp.

"Thus, makes it very sentimental and has a lot of value to me!" she shouted, making the midnight blue haired boy back into a wall.

"Ah I see, gold sells for a lot these days don't it?. If it's so valuable you should sell it." He teased.

"Gah! You idiot!" she said, tackling him onto the bed, seizing the pendent with one hand. Unfortunately the blue haired boy still had his grasped on the pendent as well.

"Let go, if this breaks, I can guarantee that I will break you to" she threaten, now sitting on top of him.

"Fine, I give" he said, letting go of the pendent.

"Now can you please get off of me" he said, coughing lightly"

"Oh, sorry" she said. Immediately standing up and helping Athrun back on his feet.

"Don't do that again" she said, clipping the pendent around her neck.

"Why? It's so fun to tease you, and you look so cute when you pout" he said, smiling widely.

"Fun for you, not fun for me" she said, punching him playfully in the shoulder before kissing him on the cheek and disappearing into the bathroom again to get a shower. She walked back out in the kitchen and hour later to find Athrun flipping though the newspaper.

"You heading to Kira's now?" he said, looking over the top of the newspaper.

"Yup, hopefully I won't be gone to long" she said, leaning over to kiss his forehead before heading out the front door.

She came home almost two hours later carrying a small package. She found Athrun lying on the couch watching TV quietly.

"What's that? Athrun asked, noticing the small package in the blonde's arms.

"It a cake that Lacus baked for us" she said, smiling sweetly before she disappeared into the kitchen, coming back out moments later.

"What did Kira want?" Athrun asked curiously, as the blonde sat down on the couch, beside him.

"He wanted to talk about boring stuff" she said, smiling toothily, know to what it would lead to.

"Well aren't you the most detailed person" Athrun said, rolling his eyes.

"I know I am" she said, giggling.

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"Nope" she said, still giggling.

"Fine, you'll just have to tell me the hard way." He said, grinning as he started to tickle her ribs.

"Hahahaha you'll haha never know! Hahaha"

"You'll crack eventually… you always do" he chuckled as he continued to tickle her

"hahaha fine! Hahaha I'll tell you hahaha"

BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

"I'll get that" Athrun said, smiling sweetly before standing up and walking over to the phone.

"Hello, Athrun Zala speaking…sure, she's right here" Athrun said, turning around to face Cagalli.

"Phones for you, its your father" Athrun said, handing the phone to Cagalli.

"Hello…Hey dad, how are you doing?... that's good to hear…Tomorrow! Kind of short notice don't you think?...Its okay…I'm sure he'll be okay with it…Okay, I'll see you there…Bye" she said, hanging up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Athrun said, raising an eyebrow.

"My father needs me to go to ORB central to sign a few things on his will. The thing is he needs me there by tomorrow morning, so I'll have to leave in the next hour or two if I want to make it on time" she said, looking at her watch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Till Next Time**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bleh.. I suck at showing 'close' relationships so if you weren't able to tell what I was trying to get though, Athrun and Cagalli have a very close relationship.

but anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!

Brought to you by a very tired Tas.

(sorry for typos and what not)


	2. Chapter 2: Bon Voyage

Just a short update for today.

Next update probably won't be until the weekend unfortunately, because I have a badminton tournament tomorrow, and I have badminton practice on Wednesday till late, and then I have my flyer route to do on Thursday… OH! I might be able to update on Friday since I have no school YAY! (but I make no promises ;;;;)… but I WILL update by Saturday at the very latest .

Also for those of you who are wondering how long this fiction is going to be its going to be around 15-20 chapters (already has it planned out) and don't forget to check out my other story .

Special Thanks to my reviewers for the first chapter: KiraTatashi , SacredBlade, and Cari-Akira

Now for the second chapter of Wishes Really Do Come True!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Wishes Really Do Come True** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Chapter 2: Bon Voyage** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Would you like me to come along with you?" Athrun asked as he followed Cagalli into the bedroom where she pulled out a suitcase from the top of the closet and began to pack .

"No there no point, besides I'm just going to be gone for a day or two." She said bluntly.

"Yeah, but what will I do when your gone, I'll have no one to tease" Athrun complained.

"I'll say this again… it may be fun for you but it's not fun for me, and besides I'm sure you can think of something Mr. Know-it-all" she said as she continued to throw things into her suitcase.

"Just make sure you don't get into trouble or destroy the apartment." She said jokingly as she zipped up he suitcase and walked to the entrance, followed by Athrun.

"Did your father set up your transportation to get you there?" Athrun said.

"Yeah he already made reservations for me to fly there" Cagalli said as she self check herself to make sure she had everything. She brought her hand to her neck to touch her pendent but feels nothing.

" Oh, No" she said softly as she looked around frantically to see if it had fallen off and landed somewhere.

"What's the matter?" Athrun asked concerned.

"My pendent… it's gone" she said as she began to retrace her steps.

"Cagalli if we don't leave soon, you're going to miss your flight" Athrun said as she followed her back to the bedroom.

"I need to find my pendent, I feel like something bad is going to happen if I don't find it" she said as she scanned every inch of the room.

"Your not going to be gone very long, besides you can look for it when you come back" Athrun said, trying his hardest to persuade her. Cagalli said nothing…

"If you want I can try and find it while your gone , its not like I have anything else to do." He said. Cagalli stopped and turned around to face him as she thought over what he had just said.

"Umm okay then…I guess it won't kill me" she said slowly as she walked back towards the front door her eyes still focus on the floor incase she could find it.

"Then lets get going" he said, as he slipped on his shoes following Cagalli out the front door, locking the door in the process.

When they arrived at the airport, Athrun jumped out of the car and got Cagalli's suitcase from the back of the car and walked her to the boarding station of her flight.

"Be careful while your gone" Athrun said as he handed her , her suitcase, planting a soft kiss on her moist lips.

"I will, and you… be good and don't destroy anything" she said agian, smiling.

"You say that like you expect I will" he chuckled.

"Hey. You never know" she joked.

"Well…I better get going" she said.

"Yeah, I guess… well take care" he said wrapping his arms around here before watching her disappear around the corner. After that he drove back to his and Cagalli apartment. When he got inside he looked up at the clock, which said 6:30.

"Guess I should find me something to eat" he mumbled to himself, walking off towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and quickly scanned the shelves for something to eat, but was surprised to find that the fridge wasl empty. He walked over to the cupboards and opened the doors to find a single can of chicken soup.

"I guess its better then nothing" he thought as he grabbed the can.

"I'll have to go get some groceries tomorrow" he sighed, talking to himself. After eating a small dinner Athrun decided to watch a little TV. Athrun stood up and walked over to turn off the TV, before walking down the hallways and turning into the bedroom. He quickly got changed into his PJ's. He crawled under the covers and quickly dozed off to sleep.

He slowly woke up the next day next, lying in bed for about thirty before standing up and making his way to the bathroom for a shower. Once he was done he walked to the entrance and slipped on his shoes since there was no point in eating breakfast since there was no food in the apartmentto eat. He briskly walked to the grocery, bought what he need and was on his way back to the apartment when someone called his name.

"Athrun!...is that you" said a high-pitch voiced women, which was running towards him.

The hairs on the back of Athrun neck stood up at the sound of her voice. Athrun new that voice, he had to put up with it every day, all day while he was in university, and he always hoped that we would never see here again.

"Mia Campbell" Athrun murmured to himself as the women slowed down to a complete stop in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Till Next Time** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

See... its short T.T but I had a bit of info that had to be said before the next bit. but I promise that the next chapter will be longer .

Umm title of the next chapter is : An Old Annoyance

If you have any questions about the fic, please ask .

Anyway… please read and review. After all reviews make writers and happy writers make ummm ahh…. Never mind XD and sorry about the typos and whatnots.


	3. Chapter 3: An Old Annoyance

Sorry, I lied this chapter is gonna be shorter then the last but this was supose to be part of the last chapter but I totally spaced out and forgot to add it since I was typing as fast as I could. SOoooo I'm just gonna make it its own mini chapter.

ALSO since this chapter was suppose to be part of the last my next update will STILL be up my Saturday.

Sorry about that XD

Special Thanks to my reviews from Chapter 2 : HentaiNoBakaChick57, ovp, Cari-Akira, Kageharu Kaco, SacredBlade, JC-Athie. THANK YOU!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Wishes Really Do Come True** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Chapter 3: An Old Annoyance** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that you Athrun?" asked a long pinked haired women said, inching her face closer and closer to Athrun's face.

"Umm yeah.. That's me" Athrun said hesitantly.

"I knew it was you! I don't suppose you remember me? We went to the same university."

"Yeah… Mia Campbell right?" he said expressionlessly.

"Yup, that's me, I'm surprised you didn't forget me" said, laughing lightly.

"_How could I forget you, you bugged me every damn day for the four years I was in University."_ Athrun thought.

"Its been a quite a while hasn't it?" she said taking a step back.

"Yeah… almost two years now" Athrun said.

"_Wow… this is a first… she's not trying to hang off me, or trying to kiss me…I wonder if she's finally gotten over me…I guess it wouldn't kill me if I invited her over for a little bit"_ Athrun thought.

"I better head home now, my arms are starting to get sore from holding the groceries so long… If you'd like, you can come over for some tea.

"Sure, I'd like that" Mia said, almost showing too much interest. Together Mia and Athrun walked back to his apartment. Athrun unlocked the front door, letting Mia walk in first. Mia walk walked in first a malicious grin spreading across her face as she has just completed the first part of her sinister plan. She followed him to the living room where she told him to wait while he went and put the groceries away. He also put water on the stove which quickly came to a boil. He walked back into the living a few minutes later carrying two cups of tea.

"So are you still single?" Mia asked, gently taking the cup of tea that Athrun was handing her and setting it on the table.

"_What do you mean STILL single… I was dating the whole last year of university and I told you every time you were trying to hang off me"_ Athrun thought.

"No, I'm _still_ dating Cagalli" Athrun said, emphasizing on the word still.

"Oh, is she out?" Mia asked questionably.

"Kind of… she's at ORB Central taking care of some family business. But she'll be back sometime tomorrow" Athrun said, sipping his tea.

"Oh really…" Mia said, smiling to herself.

"_I guess that makes things easier for me, for what I have in plan"_ Mia thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Till Next Time** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

See...very very tiny... only 400 words/ 1 page

Anyway my next REAL update will be in a day or two

Next title of the chapter: **The Sinister Plan**

That's all for now, please read and review.

-Tas (sorry for any typos and whatnots)


	4. Chapter 4: A Sinister Plan

Your all gonna want to kill me by the end of this chapter T.T

Please read and review!

Special Thanks to the people the reviewed my last mini chapter: HentaiNoBakaChick57, SacredBlade, Kristina Lynn, ovp. THANKS!

Now for the truly evil chapter of Wishes really do come true!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Wishes Really Do Come True** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Chapter 4: The Sinister Plan** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Mia, are you still single?" Athrun asked.

"Yes, even with my beauty" she said, smiling widely.

" _She's still fulfill of herself_" Athrun thought.

-long siliece-

"Do you think you can get me some milk for my tea?" Mia asked politely.

" Umm, Sure" Athrun said as he set down his own tea on the table in front of him, picking up Mia's tea before walking into the kitchen.

"Perfect" Mia said quietly as she dug around in her purse. She pulled out a small bottle that contained a fine white powder. She quickly unscrewed the cap and poured the contents into Athrun tea. The powder fizzed briefly before dissolving. She quickly stuffed the small empty bottle back into her purse as Athrun walked back into the room.

"What was that?" Athrun asked as he handed her, her cup of tea.

"Oh that… I was just checking my make-up" she lied.

"Oh…okay" Athrun said, as he sat back down.

"What_ a fool... he's making this really easy for me_" Mia thought evilly.

"Mia, you work right? What do you do for a living?" Athrun asked as he sipped his tainted tea.

"I'm a fashion designer" she said proudly

"Where do you work" Mia asked, sipping her tea politely.

"I'm the CEO (chief executive officer) of an insurance office" he said, finishing of the last of his tea and setting his cup down on the table.

-Long awkward moment-

"May I use you bathroom." Mia said, standing up.

"Yeah, it's down the hall, second door on the left." Athrun saidas he pointed towards the hall.

" Thank you" she said, disappearing down the hall and into the bathroom. She closed he bathroom door and sighed heavily.

"_This will give the drugs sometime to be adsorbed into the blood stream and give me enough time to stick around until they kick in_. "she thought, looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. A few minutes later she walked back into the living room to find Athrun waiting patiently. She sat back down and looked Athrun who was now looking extremely tired and looked as if he would pass out any minute.

"Wow_… the drugs are already starting to kick in… that's a lot quicker than I thought…" _Mia thought.

"Are you okay? You don't look to well" Mia said, faking her concern.

"I'm fine, just a little tired" he said, yawning.

"BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!"

"I have to go get that, I'll be back in a minute" he said, getting up and walking down the hall and into the bedroom to get the phone.

"Hello, Athrun Zala speaking" he said sleepily.

"Hey!"

"Cagalli! How are you doing down there?"

"Good, finishing up the last of things right now… It looks like I'm going to be back home sometime tomorrow. How are you doing? You didn't happen to burn down the apartment building did you?"

"No… I'm fine, I went to get groceries this morning"

"Really… Are you sick? You don't sound too good?"

"I'm fine… I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Okay… well I better go finish up the last few things and you better get some sleep"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Athrun hung up the phone and went to stand up but ended up pass out, falling over on the bed. Mia came in a few minutes later to find Athrun passed out on the bed.

"He really thought that I had finally gotten of him" she said, walking over to him and brushing some of his blue hair off his face.

"But you'll be mine soon enough" she said as she started pulling off all his clothes until he was left in nothing but his boxers. She quickly stripped down to her bra and underwear before lying down beside him and snuggling close to him. (-gag gag gag-)

Now all she had to do was wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Till Next Time** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gosh... writing the last part of this chapter what horrible! -throws up- Not only that but the chapter was a tad on the short side and I even left you a cliffy to top all off! You probably all hate me now T.T. -crys in a dark corner-

Mmm my next update... Probably by the time I go back to school on Tuesday but I'm not making any promises since I never know whats gonna pop up in my hellish life style.

Title for the next chapter : **The Wish **

Ummm please review (sorry for any typos and whatnots)

- Tas


	5. Chapter 5: The Wish

Special thanks to my reviewers from my last chapter : Cari-Akira, ovp, daisukiasu'n'caga, SexyXPenguinz, SacredBlade, and HentaiNoBakaChick57… THANK YOU!

MAUHAHAHA here is the next chapter hope you like…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Wishes Really Do Come True** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Chapter 5: The Wish** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_12:30 AM_

_BRING! BRING! BRING! BRING! _

_Cagalli and Athrun are currently unable to catch your call right now, please leave a message after the beep. BEEP! _

_"Hey it's me, your probably sleep right now, but I'm just in case you do get this call before I get home I'm calling to let you know that my flight will be getting in four in a half hours. I'll take a taxi so don't worry about picking me up. I'll see you soon. Love You. CLICK _

_5.30 AM _

"Thank You for driving me home at this hour" Cagalli said to the cab driver as she handed him some money.

"Umm sure" he said before driving off.

Cagalli lugged her suitcase up the stairs to her apartment, pulling out her set of keys from her back pocket and unlocking the door. She walked into the entrance, setting her suitcase down on the ground, and slipping off her shoes before proceeding to walk into the living room.

"_Athrun_ _must have had a guess over yesterday_" she thought as she noticed the two empty tea cups on the coffee table.

She continued to walk down the hall until she came to the bedroom door which was closed. She slowly twisted the knob and pushed the door open. Cagalli gasped loudly as she saw Athrun in bed with another women, in nothing more then a mere boxers. Athrun slowly woke up as he heard Cagalli's presence in the room. He blinked his eyes a few time as he pushed himself in an upright position. He looked up to see Cagalli petrified to the spot, staring wide eyed at him.

"Cagalli? When did you get back?" he said groggily, still not fully awake.

-long pause-

Cagalli's eyes where now filled with tears, threatening to fall at any time.

"What's the matter? You look as if you're going to cry?" Athrun said.

"How can you say that?" Cagalli yelled as crystal tears slowly fell down her face. Athrun raised a questioning eyebrow not really know what was going on. He glanced around the room when his eyes landed on a sleeping Mia.

"What the hell! " Athrun shouted as he fell off the bed and onto the ground. Just then Cagalli dashed out of the room. Athrun quickly scrambled to his feet and ran after her.

"Cagalli! Wait! Let me explain!" Athrun shouted, as he ran out of her. Cagalli slowly slowed down and turned around to face him.

"What is there to explain !" she yelled angrily as tears poured down her face.

"I saw you and her in the same bed... nothing can change that." She continued.

Athrun stared into her eyes and saw the pain but what could he really say? Sorry but I don't know how she ended up in bed with me? Even though it was the truth it still sounded like a lie. Cagalli turned back around and continued to head towards the door. Luckily Athrun caught her wrist, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Please listen to me" Athrun pleased.

"Why should I? Cagalli seethed angrily.

"because, I don't know h-"

"Don't know! Yeah right" she spat, trying to get Athrun to release his grip on her wrist.

"I don't, I honestly don't know! The last thing I remember is talking to you on the phone" he said sternly, refusing to let go of her wrist.

"Let go of me" she said angrily, staring hatefully at Athrun, completely ignoring what he had said earlier.

"I said let go of me you heartless bastard!" she shouted as she flung her arms around carelessly, accidentally punching Athrun in the face. Athrun stumbled backwards, releasing the grip that he had on her. She took this chance to run for the door.

" I wish I never met you" she hissed as she slammed the front door. By the time Athrun had made it to the front door all he heard was the screech of tires as Cagalli sped down the street.

"Dammit" he said as he walked back down the hall and back towards the bedroom, knowing that he had no way of following her. He walked back into the bedroom to see Mia getting dress (woken up from all the commotion), which only made his mood worst.

"Get out, now" he said angrily.

"Why should I? I'm the only person you've got left" she said seductively.

"NO! OUT! NOW!" Athrun shouted, hatred filling his body as he looked at Mia. Mia noticed how angry and serious he was and knew it was in her best interest to leave now, if you wanted to leave the apartment in one piece. She quickly finished getting dressed and left, making a note to herself to come back at a better time.

Once Mia had left Athrun quickly slipped on a pair of pants and a t-shirt before walking over to the phone. For the next two hours he dialed and redialed Cagalli's cell phone number, but to no avail she never picked up. He let himself fall backwards onto the bed, and was carefully thought things over when the phone rang.

"Cagalli" he said softly, as he hastily picked up the phone.

"Cagalli! Is that you?" Athrun said worriedly.

"Nope, its me… Kira"

"Oh… hello."

"What's the matter? You sound worried"

" Umm, you wouldn't happen to know where Cagalli is right now?"

"Yeah… I know"

"You do? Where?"

"Uhh, well uhh… turn to channel seven"

Athrun quickly picked up the remote and fumbled with the controls, managing to turn the TV to channel seven. Athrun saw a mangled vehicle, with many other cars and spectators swarming the area . A close up a close up of a blonde hair women that was unmistakably Cagalli in the front seat of the mangled vehicle unconscious. Athrun's eyes widened as he stared at the TV.

"Athrun! You there?... Athrun!" Kira said , yelling into the telephone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Till Next Time** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Left you another cliffhanger, Mauahaha 

-yawns- I'm dead beat tired -.- ( 2:30am )

Better go to bed, hope you liked this chapter ! HAPPY EASTER! and sorry for typos and whatnots

Please **REVIEW!**

- Tas


	6. Chapter 6: Nothing Changes

sighs- Sorry for the long wait on the chapter but it doesn't look like I'll be updating any faster for a long long time... (probably only once a week. )... My parents grounded me off the computer because of my report card... I have 1 class that is lowering my average by 7 by ITSELF -.- so my parents were beyond pissed, and now I'm grounded... I'll probably to got on a every now and then so I'll prabaly still update every week (YAY!)

Ummm special thanks to my reviewers last chapter : SexyXPenguinz, SacredBlade, Cari-Akira, daisukiasu'n'caga, ovp, HentaiNoBakaChick57, Lacus18, Zala's Assassin.

**NOTE: **Yes I know I put Kira to calm in the last chapter but I'll have to go back and fix that at a later time, but for now just pretend he is VERY worried and panicked Thank You.!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Wishes Really Do Come True** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Chapter 6: Nothing Changes** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_8.00 am _

Athrun sat patiently beside Cagalli's bedside as he waited for her to wake up as he continually blamed himself for everything that had happened that day. Kira and Lacus watched sadly as they watched him from the door way.

(earilier that day) After Kira finally managed to get Athrun's attention on the phone, Athrun asked Kira to pick him up and drive him to the hospital. By the timed they arrived the doctor had just finished. He told them that Cagalli had no serious injuries, just a few minor cuts and bruises. She had also bumped her head on steering wheel which was the reason why she was unconscious but it wasn't hard enough to cause any damage to her brain as far as the C.A.T. scans showed. Other then that the doctor said, that she'd recover fast if she stayed off her feet and rest for a bit. Even though Cagalli's injuries where minor, Athrun was still worried.

"This is all my fault" Athrun said softly as he looked down at Cagalli who was now starting to wake up.

"Cagalli?" Athrun said, as Kira and Lacus walked over to the end of Cagalli's bed.

"Athrun…" Cagalli said groggily as she slowly woke up.

"Athrun! Get the hell away from me!" Cagalli shouted, remembering the days pass events.

" Cagalli… please listen to me… I honestly don-" Athrun said, taking a few steps away from Cagalli but was soon cut off.

"I don't care! Just get out of my sight" she yelled as she sat up, wincing slightly at the pain of her aching joints.

"Cagalli… please hear me out" Athrun pleaded, refusing to leave until she would listen to him.

"NO! OUT! NOW!" she yelled, picking up the lamp on the bedside table at chucking it has hard as she could at Athrun. Luckily Athrun was able to dodge in with inches to spare, letting the lamp smash into the wall behind him. Kira and Lacus watched the scene in front of them unfold, both completely confused.

"Why are you two fighting" Kira asked, trying to find out what had happened.

"Why don't you ask him" Cagalli growled, picking up the alarm clack and preparing to throw it at Athrun.

"Okay then… I will ask him" Kira said, as he walked over to Athrun and dragged him out of the room, followed by Lacus.

"We'll be back in a minute" Lacus said politely as she disappeared from the doorway to follow after Kira and Athrun.

"So what happened between you and her to get her that ticked off?" Kira asked as he turned a corner and stopped, Lacus not far behind.

"Uhh…well… is kind of a long story … but … umm …"

"Spit it out already"

"She found me in bed with Mia" Athrun blurted out without thinking, making it sound a lot worst than what the truth was.

"What!" Kira shouted angrily, grabbing the collar of Athrun's shirt but soon let go when he remembered that Lacus was there.

"Surely there must be more…that doesn't seen like something that you would do" Lacus said sweetly.

"Well ya… I ran into her yesterday I ran into her and we talked for a little be and it seemed like she had finally gotten over me so I invited her over. After we talked for a bit Cagalli called and that was the last thing I remember that day…" Athrun said, sighing heavily.

"Next thing I know I wake up and Cagalli finds me in bed with her. She storms off in rage and the next thing I know is you calling me telling me she's in the hospital and after that I'm sure you know." Athrun finished, frowning.

"I still don't know myself what really happened." Athrun said, looking at the floor.

Both Kira and Lacus said, as they were to busy thinking though everything that Athrun had just said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Till Next Time** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muahaha... What will Kira and Lacus say?

Next chapter update hopfully Next weekend or Monday at the latest

**Please Review _REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!_  
**

- Tas ... sorry for typos and whatnots.

(btw : sorry for the short chapter! I'll make it up to you someway!)


	7. Chapter 7: Can Things Get Any Worse?

Gosh over a week since my last update -dies- ... Parents are driving me crazy ... School is driving me crazy... lack of free time is driving me crazy... no computer is making me go INSANE! -sighs-

My parents went out for a hour so I had my hands typing as fast as they could to get this chapter done, so now, they hurt XP

Anyways special THANKS to my reviewers from the last chapter: Cari-Akira, SacredBlade, Lacus18, Zala's Assassin, and daisukiasu'n'caga ! THANK YOU!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Wishes Really Do Come True** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Chapter 7: Can Things Get Any Worse?** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I honestly don't know what happened" Athrun said looking down at the floor, close to tears.

"I think he's telling the truth" Lacus spoke up.

"That really doesn't sound like something that you would do to Cagalli…" Lacus said looking over at Athrun before looking up at Kira.

"Yeah I guess your right…sounds like something Mia would do to break you and Cagalli up." Kira said, sighing heavily, not really knowing what to do or say.

Kira, Lacus, and Athrun slowly walked back to Cagalli's hospital room. Athrun was the first to walk in making Cagalli snap out of her thoughts.

"I thought I told you to get out" she said sternly, glaring at him hatefully

"I'm not going to leave until you listen to what I have to say" he said with no emotion in his voice.

"I saw what I saw, and nothing you say or do is going to change that. So I don't care what you have to say it's not going to change anything." She said angrily, swinging her legs over the side of the left side of the bed and standing up, making her feel dizzy from standing up so fast. Athrun slowly approached Cagalli bravely, stopping about two meters away from her incase she decided to throw anything else at him. Cagalli started to sway slightly as the dizziness got worse.

"Are you okay" Athrun asked in concern, stepping forward.

"Yes! I'm fine!" Cagalli barked as her eyes lost focus and everything now looked like little blobs of color.

"Are you sure, you don't look to good" he stated, approaching her.

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone and go away!" Cagalli snapped ferociously as her vision started to fade away. Within moments Cagalli was unconscious and had collapsed, her head making hard contact with the ground. Athrun immediately dashed around to the other side of the bed to where Cagalli was lying on the ground.

"Oh my god" Athrun gasped as he saw the growing pool of blood around Cagalli's head grow.

" Kira! Get a doctor! Quick!" Athrun said frantically. Kira took off down the hall in search of any medical help. He came back moments later with several nurses, one of them carrying a stretcher. Together all the nurses lifted Cagalli's body onto the stretcher and rolled her out of the room, leaving Athrun, Kira, and Lacus all extremely worried.

About two hours later the doctor came out of the O.R, removing his laytex gloves and throwing them into the hazardous waste been. (Covered in blood).

"What happened to her? I thought you said that she would be fine!" Kira said, walking towards the doctor, followed by Lacus and a depressed Athrun.

"Well you see… when she hit her head on the steering wheel for the car accident her brain started to bleed. TWe didn't notice this earlier on the C.A.T scan was because the bleeding was to small to be noticed or detected. It would have taken several hours before the C.A.T could ever pick it up. Since we where never aware of the bleeding the pressure built up on her optical lobe of her brain (which is way her vision was all funny) . After a while that pressure would have built up cause the blood flow to be blocked off causing her to have a stroke. At this point her waiting on her lab results to see if her brain is still functioning properly." The doctor said sadly. Athrun, Kira, and Lacus's eyes all widened at the doctor's statement. Twenty minutes later Cagalli was wheeled out of the O.R. back into her hospital room, unconscious. Athrun walked back into the room, now depressed more then ever, think that everything that had happen was his entire fault. He sighed heavily as he pulled a chair over to Cagalli's bedside. He looked down at her motionless body, brushing away a few strands of hair off her face as Kira and Lacus walked back into the room.

"This is all my fault" Athrun mumbled

"You can't blame yourself for everything" Lacus said knowingly.

"If she hadn't have stormed off this morning because of me she would have never have ended up in the current state she's in. Athrun said softly, a few tears falling down his face.

"Yeah, but you had no control over what could have happened after she left" Kira said, trying to comfort Athrun.

" Yeah… but if she hadn't have stormed off-"

"Anything can happen at anytime no matter how crazy it seems. You cannot blame yourself over something that you had no control over." Kira said sternly place a warm, reassuring hand on Athrun shoulder. Athrun sighed heavily as he looked down once again at Cagalli.

_After a sleepless night …_

Athrun sighed sadly as his watch beeped, signaling that another hour had passed by. Kira was slumped in a chair, his head resting on his hand while Lacus leaned on his should, sleeping quietly. Athrun stood up and stretched, yawning loudly not saying anything much. The doctor walked into the room, causing Lacus to wake. The doctor preformed a quick check-up before leaving, not saying anything.

_A few hours later… (12.00pm, lunch) _

"Athrun you should go get something to eat. I haven't seen you anything since you arrived at the hospital." Kira said.

"I'm not hungry" Athrun mumbled, refusing to budge.

"If you don't eat something, your going to end up in a bed beside her" Kira said, getting annoyed.

"I'll be fine, just worry about yourself" Athrun said as he looked down at Cagalli who was waking up!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Till Next Time** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliffy! Yay!

Hope you like this chapter, its longer then my last chapter but it still on the short side TT

but anyways... please REVIEW and umm REVIEW ... lol

-ish hyper-

but seriously please review...

- Tas ... sorry for typos


	8. Chapter 8: Heart Breaking Words

Okay...Sorry sorry sorry sorry! Sorry for the 2 week for this update, but I havn't been feeling weel latley so I;ve been going to bed early (which is when I write) so I'm just finishing this chapter up now... ;;;

**NOTE**: Reposted: its now proofread XD

and **YES** I know you could see it coming but things will get a hell of alot more intresting in the chapters to come. (yeah... theres a reason why I put hints in my summaries)

Hope you like this chapter

Special Thanks to my reviewers last chapter: ovp, eternityforever, Cari-Akira, SacredBlade, Lacus18, Zala's Assassin, daisukiasu'n'caga, Childish Hentai. THANKS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Wishes Really Do Come True** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Chapter 8: Heart Shattering Words** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amber eyes slowly blinked open as everything came to focus. She looked up to see three people who were all relieved to see her awake.

"Kira? Lacus? "she said softly, pushing herself up on her elbows, looking questionably at the blue haired man that was sitting next to Lacus.

"Cagalli! Its so good to see that your okay." Lacus said happily.

"Yeah, its good your okay after what you've been though" Kira said smiling warmly. Cagalli's eyes remained fixed on the blue haired man who look relieved and sad at the same time.

"Who's he?" she said, pointing a finger at Athrun.

"Huh? You don't know who he is?" Kira said shock and confused.

"No… I don't think I've ever met him before" she said, confused at Kira's reaction. Athrun's eyes widened with shock as his thoughts were flooded with sadness.

"You seriously don't know who he is?" Kira said, stunned at her response.

"No I don't " she said bluntly.

"…"

"What's the big deal if I know him ! Does it really matter if I do!" she said , losing her patience.

"and how did I end up in the hospital!" she said, demanding a answer. Athrun abruptly stood up and left the room, not saying a word. Kira went to go after him but Lacus told him that it would be best if they gave him some time alone.

"Who was that?" Cagalli asked bringing Lacus's and Kira's attention back to her.

"Umm that was Athrun, Athrun Zala" Kira said sadly.

" Oh… where was I suppose to know him from?" she asked, wanting to know more and sitting completely upright.

"Uhh….Umm… you met him when you transferred University's in the fourth year"

"Oh… Why was it such a big deal if I knew him or not?" she said, staring directly at Kira wanting a quick response.

"Umm…well…you see...-"

"Hey! Your awake!" greeted the doctor as he walked towards Cagalli, Lacus, and Kira.

"Excuse me but can you give us some privacy for a while" said the doctor as he shooed Kira and Lacus from the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Should we go and try to find Athrun?" Lacus said ,looking up at Kira.

"Yeah I guess" he replied, scratching the back of his head as he walked down the hall, turning the corner to go up a staircase. Once they reached the top, Kira pushed open the door to the roof. He scanned the rooftop quickly, his eyes landing on a dark figure near the edge. Kira and Lacus walked across the windy roof top until they were within hearing range of Athrun.

"So this is where you have been hiding" Kira said, looking down at Athrun who was sitting with his legs pulled to his chest, his head resting on his knees.

"…"

"Are you okay?" Kira asked worriedly, kneeling down beside Athrun.

"…"

Say something please?" Kira begged, grabbing Athrun's shoulders and shaking him lightly.

"…"

"What?" he mumbled softly, not moving from his current position.

"Are you going to be okay?" he said, concerned for his blue haired friend.

"…"

"Athrun… are you going to be okay" Kira asked sternly.

"Yes" Athrun said softly, still not moving.

" Can you say more then one word?"

"Can you please just leave me alone for a while?" Athrun said gently. Kira sighed heavily before accepting his request and leaving. Lacus following close behind. As they (referring to Kira and Lacus) were walking down the hall they noticed the doctor coming out of Cagalli's room so they quickened there pace to catch up to him.

"How is she?" Kira asked worriedly.

"She's doing fine" the doctor said simply.

" Did her lab results get processed yet?" Kira said, walking beside the doctor.

"Yeah, in matter of fact I'm on my way now to go pick them up." The doctor said turning the corner and walking towards the laboratory. He quickly scanned the clipboards with results until he found Cagalli's. He read the report speedily, frowning as he finished , looking back at Kira.

"It looks like that fall that made her head bleed so profusely caused a bit of memory loss" the doctor said sadly.

" You were talking to here earlier… you wouldn't happen to notice any patches in her memories would you?" he said, scribbling down a few jot notes on his clipboard.

"Yeah… she can't seem to remember our friend, her boyfriend, Athrun. " Lacus spoke up.

"Is there any chance that those memories will return?" Kira said worriedly.

"By the looks of these results… its look like her chance of ever remembering are slim to none." He said.

Kira sighed heavily. "How long do you think it will be before she can go _home_?"

"Well we can't really do anything about her memory loss, its basically permanent damage. But other then that she should be ready to go home tomorrow, we'll keep her overnight for observations incase anything else arises" the doctor said, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Kira and Lacus stopped walk letting the doctor to continue down the corridor.

"Who should we talk to first?" Lacus asked, looking over to Kira.

" Probably Athrun…" he said, turning around and heading towards the stair case, Lacus trailing along beside him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Till Next Time** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay tah-dah! Yes I know the whole memory lost thing was easily predictable but its ONLY the start ! MAUHAHAHAHAHAhAha! 

Lots more to come ... Hehehehe

Hoped you like, please review

-Tas


	9. STORY PUT ON HOLD!

This story is going to be put on hold for a while, I have exams coming up and I havn't been in the best health latley so this story won't up dated for a while... sorry.

- Tas


End file.
